Locked Blades, Locked Resolve
, the Flower Light Palace, was undergoing festivities today, for the return of a particular figure had caused even the reigning Queen to believe that celebration was necessary. As such, the halls had been alight with candles of various colors, chandeliers glowing with all the colors of the rainbow as a particular man had strode through the hallway. His appearance was refined, but it was one step short of royal. He boasted finely cut black hair, chiseled facial features and a stature that commanded authority. His steps were soft, but even the most disrespectful of soldiers bowed to his presence; he had done something no other in the Kingdom of had accomplished: the completion of a "100-year" — this man was no other than Nolan Houdini. On his own initiative, the man had, with the forced permission of the , gone directly to the slave-ridden country of to single-handedly defeat the alliance of that gripped the country, thus causing the tension between neighboring countries and to calm, preventing a war that could have costed thousands of lives. With this accomplishment, the Queen, Hisui E. Fiore had invited him to her throneroom, to emblazon the man with the medals of accomplishment he deserved. Nolan, having finally reached the end of the hallways, stepped into the throne room. A massive chamber, the doors emblazoned with golden-lined marigold patterns and the entire room appearing to possess several flower beds at the edges, giving the room a faint, but ethereal glow. Entranced by the light of the flowers when they hit the sun, he almost forgot about the persons standing in the room. Quickly regaining his composure, Nolan kneeled to the Queen sitting in her throne. "I am here as requested, Your Majesty. I hope my actions have been in your favor." He had politely said, raising his eyes slightly to meet the Queen's. The Queen, Hisui, stared back at Nolan. She had a very composed look, and despite having a seemingly cold expression, was more than thankful towards Nolan. "Rise, Nolan, no need for such formalities. This is celebration for your accomplishment." Hisui said to Nolan, her words carrying weight, and giving her a commanding presence. As Nolan rose from his bow, he noticed a menacing looking knight standing next to the Queen's throne, glaring at him. "Hmm?" Hisui noticed Nolan looking at Sirius "I see you've met Sirius. I suppose an introduction is neccesary." Hisui gestured for the knight, Sirius, to step forth, walking infront of her to be clearly viewed by Nolan "This is Sirius, he has been assigned as my bodyguard. 30 years in training, and only two months has he actually begun. A fine spectacle, is he not?" Despite her supposed praises towards Sirius, the knight didn't seem the least bit flattered. Then again, his helmet had an unhappy expression as it is. "It is...a pleasure to meet you." It seemed as if Sirius was struggling with words towards Nolan, having a hint of hostility. It could be that he still wasn't fully trusting of this man yet, despite Hisui herself inviting him, and even throwing a celebration for him "Nolan, was it? I am Sirius. I have heard of your...achievements, and I myself am quite...impressed." Sirius knew he should treat this guest of honor with the proper treatment, trust issues or not, it would be disrespectful towards the Queen if he didn't grant the same treatment she did. "Is that so?" Nolan stood and breathed out in relief, "Thank goodness. I couldn't strain myself any longer." As the real personality of Nolan was revealed, an audience would be baffled, while his close acquaintances would simply chuckle. Nolan was a man who bent to no authority but his own, after all. "Thank you for your congratulations, your Highness." Nolan softly smiled in return of the Queen's congratulations, before turning to the knight in armor who had been staring at him intently. "I...see." Nolan said following the exposition of Sirius' identity, to which Nolan wasn't exactly convinced. "Hello, Sirius. I hope you don't mind the lack of honorifics, I'm not particularly well-versed in etiquette." Nolan laughed as he spoke those words with utter fluency. "Is that so? I'm glad I've impressed someone of your status. I can feel your Killing Intent radiating all the way to here. But, that being said...does that not need some taming? After all...her Highness should not have her guests feel intimidated, yes?" Nolan appeared to be provoking the bodyguard, hoping that the Queen understood his intentions. "You..." Sirius sounded irritated by Nolan's words, but quickly stopped once he noticed Hisui was silent, indicating she wasn't pleased. He walked back to her side, crossing his arms. "Nolan, while I am grateful for your advice, and your work in Bosco, I do not feel a neccesity in provoking my loyal bodyguard." Hisui said to Nolan, sounding much more serious than before. She stood up, much to everyone's curiousity and surprise, as she extended her hand towards Nolan "If you wish to test and challenge whether or not Sirius is worthy of being my bodyguard, you, Nolan Houdini, may very well fight him, if you so wish." The offer Hisui spoke left the audience in silence, for her to suggest a fight after such a festive event has been set. "Your Highness, if I may..." Sirius tried to intervene "I see no point in fighting. He is not a threat to you.". "Sirius, do you think I have trust in you fully to guard me with your life?" Hisui turned her head slightly to the side, glaring at Sirius who stood next to her "For you to become...worthy, I must first see it first hand, with my own eyes. Your father and trainers can say you've defeated Dragons or Demons or whatever, if I do not have evidence, I am not trusting you to give your life away for mine." Despite her calm demeanor, Hisui's words were surprisingly harsh, especially towards the one they were directed towards. "...Very well. As you wish, my Queen, I will fight this man." Sirius bowed his head to Hisui, accepting the challenge. "Good." Hisui turned to the guards "Clear the training area. Any trainee or officers there may go home early today. I wish for a clear space for this battle." Hisui ordered the guards, who immediately left as she finished. She turned her gaze back towards Nolan "I wish for two battles to take place. And for me to see them. A battle of swords and skill, and another of magic and wit. Show me, Nolan, that this man wearing the demon's head is worth protecting the ruler of your country." Such words did not fit Hisui's calm exterior. It was quite baffling for some infact. Sirius himself had to get used to her demeanor in the time span that he was her guard. Fighting Spirit — Clash of Blades! "Hahahaha, perfect, perfect!" Nolan clapped his hands together once with a joyous expression, as if everything had played right into the palm of his hands. "While I didn't expect such a sudden turn of events...things have certainly played out perfectly." Nolan stepped backwards slightly, going to the center of the hallway while moving backwards to the right side near the flower beds on the edge. "If we shall begin with a contest of blades, then..." Nolan drew his own blade, a with an almost peerless edge. "Let's celebrate this festive occasion with a collision of our roaring spirits through our blades!" Nolan's voice echoed through the room, stunning even the leaving guards; he was definitely in a mood for enjoyment. "I suppose it is fitting. But, as I said, outside." Hisui said, beginning to walk away while accompanied by two guards. Sirius attempted to follow her, but was stopped when she turned back to him "I said outside.". "But, my Quee-...". "Now." Hisui's words were absolute to Sirius, and this time was no exception. He did not feel well about leaving her unguarded, not by him atleast, but if she's near, then no harm can be done. Sirius and Nolan stood outside in the training area. It was surrounded by walls, with pathways, in a square. This was the area were Rune Knights trained, newbies and officers together. It was crowded with dummies for training, and had fake weapons and shields stacked for training. Hisui stood atop the wall's pathway surrounding the training area, along with some soldiers and audience members who came along to watch. They were all a safe distance away, so no harm should come to them from a non-magical duel. "Now then, first round shall only be swords. Sirius, choose only one weapon, and from then on, neither of you are allowed to use your magic. And of course, no killing. But dismemberment of limbs is okay." Hisui declared, making the simple rules clear for everyone. "Yes, your Highness." Sirius extended his hand forward, as he summoned a simple looking claymore, possessing a red jewel on its blue guard. Sirius wielded his favorite weapon, Caliburn with one hand, preparing himself for this fight. "Excellent." Hisui sounded pleased, despite her expression remaining unchanged "Now then...you may begin." Hisui announced the fight has begun. "Right." Sirius prepared himself, planting his feet firmly onto the ground, and clutching Caliburn in his hand, ready for Nolan's attack. Considering Nolan's appearance, Sirius assumes he is a fast individual, so him trying to lunge at him would be pointless, and even downright foolish. He is a slow fellow after all. "Are you going to use a stationary fighting style in order to make me run out of stamina?" Nolan queried, as he gripped his blade with both hands, stood with his blade parallel to his waist and then dashed with his right foot propelling from the ground, leaving a small cloud of smoke as he began with a very direct strike: a vertical slash that appeared as if he was attempting to completely dismember Sirius from his shoulder to his waist from the get-go. Of course, the power within the slash was drastically reduced, preparing him for any retaliation with ease. Category:Roleplay